


epiphany

by Dresupi



Series: Would You Like to See Something Strange?  (Halloween Prompts) [14]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Sweeney Todd Fusion, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anachronistic, Darcy Lewis has powers, Darcy Lewis is Bruce Banner's Daughter, Dark Ending, F/M, Minor Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, Murder, Murderers, Period Typical Sexism, Sweeney Todd references, ambiguous time period, dark characters, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Scott Lang is released from prison the same day as his cellmate, Bruce Banner.  He parts ways with him at the docks and hopes that this will be the last he sees of his past.Unfortunately, it's a small world. And it's a dark world.  And the ties are ties that bind.For Day 14 of my Halloween Prompts:  Sweeney Todd AU/Fusion.





	epiphany

**Author's Note:**

  * For [georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiagirlagain/gifts).



> October 14: Sweeney Todd AU/Fusion
> 
> This is probably the first of these prompts that has an outright not happy ending. But the source material doesn't lend to that very much. 
> 
> I will say, there is no sex or rape involved in my fusion, so that's a plus, I think. Also, this was hard to get out, so it's in a series of vignettes. I hope it makes sense. <3

Scott wasn’t exactly sure what he was going to do with all the information Dr. Banner had just given him.  

After sharing a cell with the man for every single one of his own five year sentence on the Raft, Scott was surprised to have the man open up on the boat ride into the city.

But if he was going to venture a guess, he’d say that the good doctor had been speaking about himself.  About how he’d somehow ended up in prison (Scott still didn’t know why Bruce had ended up there) and had lost his wife and two-year-old daughter.  How it had been twenty long years since he’d seen either of them.  

And apparently how it had cost him his very soul, given the look of his empty eyes as he gazed into the darkened streets of New York.

But empty eyes were better than the look that sometimes crossed them in prison.  That flash of something that Scott didn’t want to ask about.  When his eyes flashed green and he got that dastardly look in them. He didn’t want to know what became of  _ those _ eyes when there wasn’t a guard around to make Bruce Banner think twice. 

Scott had been right there alongside Dr. Banner in the Raft.  And while he’d only been there for five years, he hoped he didn’t look like Bruce did.  He hoped the depth of the despair he’d felt while locked up wasn’t so very apparent on his face.  

“Mr. Stark is looking for anyone with scientific training, Bruce.  I’m sure you could find  _ something _ there.  I did, and I don’t even hold a doctorate.  I thought surely I’d have to find work slinging hash somewhere, but I didn’t.”  

The corner of Bruce’s mouth had twitched and that had been the end of the conversation.  Scott didn’t like leaving the man standing on the docks, but there wasn’t much to be done for him there. He was an adult.  He made his own decisions.  

And Scott Lang wasn’t about to get dragged down with him.  No sir.  Nope.  He was going to go straight downtown to the Stark Mansion and start working for Mr. Stark.  Yes.  That was definitely where he was going.  

He wasn’t going to stop walking literally in sight of the mansion just to gawk at some pretty girl who was sitting in an open window of  _ another _ mansion on the same street as Stark’s.  

But  the problem with that logic is that it was decidedly false.  Because he  _ was _ going to stop walking to gaze up at the girl in the window.  

She arched an eyebrow, leaning out slightly.  “You’re new.”  

He smiled.  “I suppose you could say that.”  

“Another one of Mr. Stark’s?”  she asked, nodding up the street.  

“You could say that too.”  

“What could I say was your name if my mother asks me?”  

“Scott,” he replied.  “Scott Lang.”  

“No ‘Doctor’?” she asked, teasingly.  “My mother might not like it, me talking to some scientist who isn’t even a doctor.”  

“Why?  Is your father a doctor?”  

“He is…” she trailed off.  

“Perhaps I could meet him?  I might change his mind about--”  

“He doesn’t live here,” she said, pressing her lips together.  “I’ve never met him.  I really must go…”  

“Wait!” Scott called after her.  “What’s your name?”  

“Darcy!” she whispered, before blowing a kiss and ducking back into the house.  

Scott grinned, continuing on his way up the street to Mr. Stark’s.  

* * *

 

There were killings happening in New York.  Horrible, terrible killings.  Where the bodies couldn’t even be identified if they didn’t have their personal effects on them.  

The police had no idea what was going on, but they warned everyone away from the more low-income neighborhoods, since that was where the people were going missing.

Scott kept his head down and deposited his money in the back.  Counting down until when he could actually move out of his boarding house and find a place of his own.  

He lingered outside Darcy’s window and talked to her, and then he went home and stayed there.  

No way was he going to become one of those unidentifiable bodies in the morgue.

* * *

 

Darcy lived with her mother and her grandfather.  And from the looks of it, her grandfather didn’t really like her talking to anyone outside of that huge house.  

Which was why she did it in secret.

He found out her age.  Which was twenty-two.  Her mother’s name, which was Betty. And her grandfather’s name.  Which was Thaddeus Ross.  

He was a judge. A rather formidable one, if the newspapers were to be believed.  

And Darcy didn’t like him at all.  

But she liked Scott.  She told him so.  Often.  

Scott liked her just as much.  If not more.  

* * *

 

The murders were getting out of hand now.  But the police still had no leads.  

Just more bodies than they knew what to do with.  

* * *

 

Scott got the idea that he was the only person Darcy talked to outside of that house.  

He had that idea because she told him as much.  Not to mention that her grandfather had chased him off with a rather long stick when he caught him loitering out by the tree outside Darcy’s window.  

It wasn’t a healthy situation.  He needed to get her out.  Her mother too.  He hadn’t met her mother, but from what Darcy told him, neither of them wanted to live there.  

Why they were was anyone’s guess.  But Scott was going to go with money.  Darcy’s dad wasn’t in the picture, Betty would have likely been destitute without aid from Ross.    

So if money was what kept them there, money might get them out.  

And money was something Scott was finding himself with a bit of these days, thanks to Mr. Stark.  

Perhaps he’d be able to help more than Darcy realized.  

* * *

 

He went to visit Bruce.  Over in a much shadier part of town than where Scott was living.  

He had opened a clinic.  A clinic right above a barber’s shop, oddly enough.  

Scott hadn’t meant to go looking for his old cellmate, but there were stories in the paper about the area.  About the murders that had been going on.  And Scott just wanted to check.  Just to be sure that he was okay.  

And maybe that he wasn’t involved.  

He sat down in the office with Bruce. Bruce who had a clean shave and a haircut and looked slightly better than when he’d last seen him.  

Bruce asked him about his new job for Stark.  

Scott told him about it.  And then he told him about Darcy.  

And he watched Bruce’s countenance completely shift.  “Darcy who?”  

Scott frowned.  “I don’t know her last name.  She lives with Judge Ross, though. But her last name isn’t Ross...”  

He could swear he saw Bruce’s eyes flash green again.  “Interesting.”  

“Yeah… I guess.  The guy’s kind of a dick though.” There was a sharp exhale that Scott decided to take as laughter.  Or confirmation.  Or agreement.  Whatever it was, he was quickly nearing the logical end of his conversation with Dr. Banner. “I should probably get going though.  You have a good one, Doc.”  

Bruce nodded once.  “You too, Scott…”  His fingers drummed on the countertop in front of him.  “Can you tell me one more thing about your new acquaintance?”  

“Uh….” Scott trailed off.  

“Does her mother live with her?”  

He gulped.  “Yes.  Her name’s Betty.”  

He wasn’t sure why he included that last bit.  But it seemed to be exactly what Bruce needed to hear.

* * *

 

He put the puzzle together a mere twenty paces down the street on his way home from the clinic.  

Betty was Bruce’s wife.  And Darcy was his daughter.  

By the time he’d turned back towards the clinic, Bruce was long gone.  

So instead of going home and possibly remaining safe and out of the way of Bruce’s personal vendetta, he went directly to Ross’ house, expecting some kind of carnage when he arrived.  He at least expected something to be on fire.  

But what he found was a man completely broken, kneeling in the gutter out in front of the house.  

“He sent them away,” was all the answer Scott got from him.  

“Sent them where???”  

Bruce shot him a look.  “Where women always are sent when they can’t be ‘handled’ anymore.”  

Scott set his jaw.  

_ The asylum.   _

“Go get your medical bag…”  

“Why?”  

“Asylum residents get checkups, don’t they?”  

Understanding crossed Bruce’s face and he nodded, rising up and turning back the way he’d come.  

* * *

 

It was easy enough to get into the asylum.  

A little too easy, now that Scott was thinking about it.  

He sent Bruce in search of Betty, while he focused on finding Darcy.  

When he finally found her, she was cowering in a corner of a cell full of mumbling people.  

“Scott?” she murmured upon seeing his face.  “Scott Lang?  No doctor?”  

“Darcy… are you alright??” he asked, trying to keep positive and move quickly. He pulled her into his arms.

“What about my mother?”  

“She’s safe,” he assured her.  He didn’t know if she was or not, but the look on Bruce’s face when he left him made him think that he wouldn’t rest until he’d gotten them both out of this place.  “Come on, we’re going to get you out of here. 

“And go where?” she asked, suddenly stiffening in his arms.  

“Anywhere,” he said, and absolutely meaning it.  “Anywhere you want.”  

She bit her lips before nodding.  “Okay.  First, to my mom.  And then…  _ anywhere _ , Scott Lang, no doctor.”

He hefted her closer and made for the exit.

* * *

 

**Two months later**

‘Anywhere’ turned out to be California.  Also known as, the furthest they could get from New York.  

Scott was happy.  He still didn’t hold a doctorate.  But he was getting paid to do mechanical engineering work for Mr. Stark’s company.  

He and Darcy were married.  And they were happy.

They hadn’t left things well in New York, but he was glad to leave her parents behind.  They treated her strangely.  Like a child.  Like an errant child who couldn’t take care of herself.  

Scott didn’t treat her that way.  

They lived in a nice part of the town, but even the nicer parts of town apparently had their shadowy places, but the murders that happened in California weren’t happening at near the frequency of the ones in New York.

She kept the house. He worked for a living.     

And only on the rarest occasions did her eyes glow green.

* * *

 

 

_ There was an engineer and his wife.  And she was beautiful.   _

_ A foolish engineer and his wife.  She was his reason, and his life… _

_ And she was beautiful. _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love! So maybe leave me some love? <3 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/), if that's your kind of thing. <3


End file.
